A FairytaleNot!
by sakurabelle21
Summary: "Once upon a time..." They all started with that line. Princes and pricesses, fairies and witches. Product of your imagination. But do all fairytales end with "And they lived happily ever after?" - NOT!
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the RyoSaku stories I've written...It is slightly different with my original story, what can I do?I'm wrinting it from memory...I wanted to share the original one...maybe next time...but I didn't have the time. This is just my way to eliminate boredom and lessen my stress during my work...It's slightly AU, but I needed that twist to complete my story..There are some OCs here and you'll understand why. And to be honest I don't know how to end a story but I hope you'll like this one..:)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS... If I did I must have been a millionaire by now...

======= FAIRYTALE =======

"Once upon a time..."

They all started with that line. Princes and pricesses, fairies and witches. Product of your imagination. But do all fairytales end with "And they lived happily ever after?" - NOT!

Sakuno stared at her PC monitor. It certainly did not fit her...fairytales were never true. It was just a product of someone else's lunacy that end up in children's books to have them fall asleep or scare them. But for her? Nah, it will never ever be the true. A memory filled her mind when she once believed in fairytales. And her prince? A real life Prince, a tennis royalty. But it all ended in a single line :

"Mada mada dane."

And it all ended there for her Prince has left and has found her new Princess after 10 years...

It started when the rain was falling on the day he arrived. He looked toward the sky as tiny droplets of water started to pour. Japan sometimes has a very unpredictable weather.

"Nothing really changed that much, huh?" he whispered to himself.

He found himself at the back of a taxi towards a hotel. He cannot go back to their old house because no one's there for quite sometime now. His cousin Nanako had married one of his sempais, Takahasi Kawamura, for a year and a half now. He was not able to attend their wedding because he was in the Australian Open. He had heard from his mom that she had given birth to a baby boy.

"I'll visit her later."

He doesn't really know why he's back except for the fact that a certain ball he saw from his old stuff reminded him of someone he can barely remember. For several years he had conquered the entire world of tennis. Grand slam after grand slam,he won it all. But he felt empty. He doesn't want this feeling. He was not his brother who seemed to love the good life. He's not perverted like his dad. He was still the old Ryoma. The tennis prdigy, the silent and mysterious Prince of Tennis.

Fans all over the world swoon over him but he didn't know why they don't have any appeal on him. He had his share of women but they were nothing but leeches. If they don't want money from him they wanted to feed off his fame. And he was just too tired for mom wanted him to marry but he thinks he can't. He was too stubborn and emotionless, for some, for him to be married.

The moment he arrived at his hotel he wanted to rest and start his quest and visit his old friends. But sleep was far too evasive and he found himself sleeping at the crack of dawn.

He'll soon see her... he knows. Comfortable with the thought sleep soon took over his tired mind and body.

Sumire slightly opened the door to check on her grand daughter. Today is a Sunday and the cafe usually opens late. She knew that her grand daughter was working her butt off for the two of them but she never was able to hear any complains about it. She had been long retired from work and now she had decided that she needs to help her grand daughter to live her life the way she wanted it. Sakuno is a young and kind girl. She was shy and was thoughtful. A clumsy girl which endears her to the former Seigaku regulars and the young Echizen. But one day she completely changed. She had grown up into a gorgeous young woman. Men are running after her but neither of them got the chance to even touch the tip of her hair. She had become stiff and she knew why.

"Poor Sakuno," the old woman sighed.

She didn't bother to wake her up knew how tired she was. The cafe she and her friends own was doing pretty good. They have three branches and she was hands on on every bit of it. She had taken a work load that was more than what she can handle. Especially now that both of her friends are having their babies. Tomoka's on leave now since she is about to give birth in two weeks time. An is now on her first trimester that even her husband, Momoshiro was as cranky as her.

Oh how fast the time pass. And she was about to leave her grand daughter too. She doesn't want to burden her anymore so she had talked to Sakuno and they agreed for her to stay in Hokkaido for her 's both good for her health and for Sakuno's peace of mind. She doesn't want to leave her but she knew that she was stressing her grand daugther more if she will stay.

Another sigh escaped the old woman's lips. She does not want to leave her but she have no choice. She just need to look for someone to look after her while she's not around.

She prepared a lunch for her because she knows that she wouldn't have the time to fix one for herself. Ironic, right? She has all the time in the world to feed her customers but she doesn't have the time to feed herself. She prepared the table for her as well and left a note for her.

Sakuno woke up at the sound of her clock. She pressed the snooze button with closed eyes.

'What a drag!' she thought. 'Can I just stay like this?'

Then she sighed. She knows she can't or she'll lose her sanity. She can't forever stay in her dreamland and dreamed for her Prince. She have no right.

She slowly sat up and opened her eyes. Her room was still as dark as night because of the dark drapes on her window. She slowly crawled at the side of her bed and checked to see if her grandmother is awake. She had searched the house but she was nowhere to be found. When she had reached the kitchen she found the note.

"Dear,

I went to Kawamura's. Today's the Seigaku regulars' can follow if you like but I know you will be too busy. Please don't forget to eat.

Love You, Grandma"

She smiled at her grandmother's thoughtfulness. She knew how worried she was. She had keep on telling her grandmother that she was happy with work. She was never a good liar but her grandmother understands. She doesn't want to dwell on it too much so she decided to start eating and prepare for work.

Ryoma unconciously walking towards a familiar place. It has been 10 years now since he last seen this place. He stopped at the door and stared at the "Sorry We're Close" sign on the door but his superior hearing could catch a familiar noise inside. He slowly opened the door without even looking inside. He decided to hide behind his cap.

"Hello," he said to no one in particular.

He was greeted by silence. When he looked up he saw everyone was in shock. They were not expecting him and he was not expecting them either. He automatically roam his eyes around. He was looking for a familiar bulk but failed to see flooded his heart.

"Echizen!" the former regulars exclaimed in shock and delight.

Greetings were exchanged. He was looking around and conluded that his sempais didn't change that much. Except for Tezuka. He seemed to be more loosen up. He was happy to see them. He continued to look around and found two women glaring at him. This really confused him. He can't think of anything he have done wrong with them. He remembered them now. They were Osakada and Tachibana. When they realize he was staring at them they frowned and turned thier gaze away from him.

"They're mad at you, y'know," Momo whispered.

Ryoma realized that both Momo and Kaidoh is sitting on either side of him.

"Hn. I figured."

"Fssh, they're blaming you because of what happened to her," Kaidoh added.

Ryoma's brows rose in confusion.

"We know you are looking for her. You can't seem to find her, can you?" Momo teased.

"Who?" he decided to play innocent.

"Oh c'mon Echizen. You can't lie to us, " Momo dabbed him with an elbow.

"Fssh, Tomo was pretty angry at you. And sometimes she was taking it out on me!" Kaidoh complained.

"An was pissed off too. But what can we do? We could not drag you just like a sack of potatoes from the pro circuit," Momo exhaled in frustration.

He was not feeling comfortable decided to go to the comfort room to get away from his rowdy sempais.

"You're distracted," a voice from the door said.

"Fuji- sempai."

"Why are you here, Echizen?" the now opened eyes of the tensai narrowed in on him.

"I'm here for a vacation, isn't it obvious?" he half-heartedly said.

"I heard from Mr. Inoue that The Great Ryoma Echizen went missing a few days ago. It seemed that your father contacted him to check if you're here."

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders.

"This could be a very good blackmail, you know," Fuji threatened.

Ryoma just looked at him with no interest.

"So, why are you here?"

"I just got tired of the lifestyle in New York, that's all," he lied.

"Is that all?" a new voice asked from somewhere.

When Ryoma turned to see who the speaker was he was a little bit taken aback. It was Tezuka.

"Captain."

"Is that really the reason why you are here, Ryoma?" the then emotionless captain asked.

"I can't hide from youi, can I?" Ryoma sighed defeatedly.

"What can you say? We know you," Fuji was then back to his old self. The creepy smile was curled in his face with his eyes closed.

"No."

His seniors looked at him in anticipation.

"I'm not here for that reason alone."

"What else then?" Fuji was just too curious for his sake.

"I'm looking for someone," it almost did not leave his lips.

"Are you looking for Sakuno?" Tezuka asked.

He nodded slowly.

What his seniors did shocked him to no end. Both seniors laughed. His jaws dropped seeing the emotionless captain laugh hard and the silent tensai just blurted out in a boisterous laugh.

'What the?'

When their laughter faded both seniors just smiled at him. It's not so Tezuka, right? But what could he do? This has been brought about the changes in his sempai's lives. Tezuka has been in the pro circuit but decided to stay in Japan. He was now married and has a son. While Fuji was a professional photographer now. He has been contributing at the Monthly Pro Tennis. He can get the best photos there is, having his friends in the pro.

"We have noticed that since you have arrived," Fuji said.

"Yeah. You are that obvious," Tezuka answering his silent question.

Ryoma exhaled in defeat.

"I came to see her."

"Then don't let your guard down!"

When the three of them went back to the party everybody seemed to be on their own conversations. Ryoma saw their former coach. When he looked around he found out that the girls were long gone with their husbands in tow. He approached the old woman and gave his respect.

"Coach, is it true that you'll be leaving?"

Sumire gave him her lopsided smile.

"Yes. I don't want to be a burden to Sakuno anymore. Why did you ask?"

"W-well," he stuttered. "C-can I see your grand daughter?"

Everybody was silent. Good thing that An and Tomo weren't around or he might get holes in his back because of those women's glares.

He saw the old woman smiled at him.

"She's usually at her cafe," Sumire said. " Please bring her back, Ryoma."

Confusion was written all over his face but the o;d lady just smiled.

"Dear, would you come in for a while?" Sumire called from her bedroom

Sakuno smiled at her grandmother who was about to sleep. She intentionally left the cafe early to be with her grandmother before she leaves for Hokkaido tomorrow.

She crawled towards her and laid her head on the old lady's lap.

"You take care, Grandma," she said. Tears starts to form at the side of her eyes.

Sumire was slowly smiled, tears forming in her eyes too.

"Of course, dear. And you should take of yourself too."

A sob escaped Sakuno's lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, Grandma."

"Me too."

"I love you, Grandma..."

Sakuno woke up the next day feeling empty. She ran towards her grandmother's room and discovered she was long gone. She found a note on her grandmother's bed.

"Dear,

By the time you are reading this I must have left. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I know how tired you were. And I don't want you to see me leave for I might just change my mind. Please be careful, dear.

Love, Grandma

P.S.  
>I have sent someone to take care of you. Please take care of him too."<p>

"Huh?" Sakuno was full of curiosity. "What does she mean by "him"?"

She was distracted by the doorbell. She ran to the door without actually thinking of what she was wearing. And the moment she opened it her jaws dropped. There stood none other than Ryoma Echizen himself with a cocky smirk.

"Good morning," he greeted as he roamed his eyes all over her. "Would you mind if I come in?"

To continued...

Yay! It's it's my off so I cannot continue the story...Cliffy isn't it? I have to review my story...Read and Review! :)

=sakura21cherrie= 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the grammar errors. I didn't have the time to proof read and correct the mistakes. I'm sorry. I really wanted to use some Japanese words in the story but I'm afraid that I may not do any justice to it. So I only include words that I was sure about and was constantly used in the series. You may want say that this is just so random, and I agree!Haha... I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this but it I don't have the time yet. Hope you'll enjoy this Read and Review! :)

DISCLAIMER: I repeat! I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS... Do I really need to explain?

========================================================================= Chapter 2:

He just walked past her and damn her senses seemed to be on high. She was well aware of him. And just the smell of him made her knees weak. But she doesn't want him to know that or else he'll get cocky about it too much.

She pouted and remembered her conversation with her best friends last night.

Last night:

Sakuno was putting on her big tee when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakuno! He's here! He's back!" Tomo on the other line yelled in a mixture of irritation and excitement.

"Who's back?"

"R-,"

"Wait Tomo, someone's on the other line. " she interrupted.

She changed lines and was greeted by the same excited and irritated voice.

"He's back!"

I was An this time.

"An, dear, you don't need to shout. I can hear you clearly. Tomo's on the other line wait.'

She switched in a 3-way call now.

"Now, I know you are excited to have your babies but it is not right to yell at me, okay?" she huff in frustration.

"Sorry, Sakuno," Tomo realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry, girl. We didn't mean 're just too eager to tell you the news," An's voice was sweet and apologetic.

She sighed. She needs to understand how their hormones affect their moods most of the time.

"What news?"

"He's back," her friends said in unison.

"Who?"

"Ryoma."

She laughed in disbelief.

"C'mon girls. You don't have to do this to me. It's not a funny joke."

"We're not joking, arrived earlier at the reunion party," An said in a serious voice.

She was silent. How come? He has an upcoming match next month.

"Impossible. He would never abandon a tennis match," she reasoned out.

"Didn't you hear the news? He was missing yesterday and everyone was just too shock to see him today at Kawamura's," Tomo said.

She was silent again.

"I think he was looking for you," An said out of nowhere.

"I think so, too. Kaoru wouldn't talk on what happened after we have left the shop," Tomo added.

Silence.

"I don't care, Tomo. Let him be. We have our own lives to live now and that life doesn't include him," she said.

"But Saku-"

"Stop it, Tomo and An. I have enough for today."

And she ended the call at once.

End of Flashback.

She followed him to the living room. He had his bag at the floor near the sofa and he was staring around the room.

"Why are you here?"

Sakuno silently cheered at herself for not stuttering.

Ryoma turned towards him with an arch brow. He was certainly confused.

"Didn't coach inform you?"

"Inform me of what?"

She just want to wipe away that stupid smirk off his face, if possible. He was wearing a cocky smirk after he ran his eyes all over her body.

"Can I at least take a seat?" it sounded like a command.

"Go ahead," she frowned. He was really so over himself.

He turned to stare at her as she started to pace in front of him.

"Aren't you gonna take a seat too? I don't mind the view, though," he grinned when he saw her face just turned immediately to diffenrent shades of red.

She just realized that she was only wearing her oversized old pink shirt, which was almost see through. Her left shoulder was exposed and she was just wearing a white cotton panty immediately sat on one of the single-seater near her and covered herself with a throw-pillow.

She glared at him. She knew it was not his fault but what can she do? She had just paraded in front of him wearing almost nothing. It was embarrassing. To redeem herself she decided to turn to her irritation and anger towards the said prince.

"Why are you here?" she snorted at him.

"Coach sent me to look after you," he stated.

"What?I'm no baby, I don't need you."

Ryoma was a bit stunned. Her words was just a punch straight right through his heart.

"I know. I'm here for a favor to look after you. Are you even aware that all your friends and especially your grandmother are worried about you?" he saw the shock on her face. He knew right then and there that she was not even aware of it. "Don't worry I won't get in your way. You won't even know I'm here."

She frowned. Certainly she did not agree with this set up but being a good grand daughter and friend that she is, she just agreed.

"Hn, suit yourself," she emotionlessly said as she marched toward the stairs.

He took a note on how her hips swayed as she walked. She still has those wobbly hips but her legs seemed to be endless. Her hair was in a messy bun and he knows it's still as long as he could remember. And he knew how she had evolved into a beautiful woman. His body just agreed to him for the first time too. He was sweating too hard for his comfort.

Having difficulty holding onto his sanity, with the very last drop of control in his mind he snap out of his day dreaming and decided to snoop around and maybe fix something to eat. Her grand mother said that she barely eats breakfast.

The moment she arrived at her room her walls collapsed and she just slid to the floor having her back at her door. Her knees were too weak to support mind wandered to the last person she wanted to see, worse the last person to share a house with.

Ryoma Echizon. Why is he here?

What he said had struck her bad. She knew at the back of her mind that they were worried about her but she ignored it. She worked her ass off everyday to cope up with her loneliness. To cover all her weaknesses. Her grandmother understood it all and she had let her be. She was too focused on her world that she was not able to see how her friends and family suffered seeing her like that.

She was just too caught up with her own misery. A misery that she had inflicted herself as well. Would it be better to face the cause of it all?

She sighed. She had made her decision. If he, being here, would give everyone their peace of mind so be it. She guessed she just have to endure it. She was just too afraid that she will be too drowned with her feelings for him that she might completely lose herself in the process.

Gathering all the strength left in her she stood up to take a bath. The cafe needs here now. She entered the bathroom and being a klutz that she was, she was not able to see the soap on the floor near the tub that she tripped on it. She had hit her head at the edge of the tiled sink andshe lost her conciousness. She laid on the wet cold tub naked.

'Why is he here?' she was feeling lightheaded. 'Why did he come back?'

'Aren't you happy to see him?' a part of her mind asked.

'Who are you?' she asked confused.

'I'm you, silly,' the voice giggled.

Then from out of nowhere she found herself face to face with her 12-year old Sakuno.

'Where am I?'

'Somewhere,' the young Sakuno smiled.

'Huh?'

The younger Sakuno chuckled.

'You and I never charged, you know," the younger Sakuno said. 'We are a bad liar still."

'I don't want to get hurt again.'

'I know. But wouldn't it be all worth the pain?' a sad smile curved on her young face.

'Maybe,' she was not sure of herself. 'Yes, it is.' she whispered.

The young Sakuno smiled and said:

'Things will be alright.'

Ryoma was observing the Ryuzaki household. It was pretty neat and clean. He helped himself in cooking breakfast for both of them. When he was done he went to check on Sakuno.

He knocked on her door but there was no answer. A silly thought ran over his mind but he waved it off. But the moment he turned the door knob and found out it was open the scary feeling intensified.

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki!" he called out.

Silence. Only the slow overflow of water in the bath can be heard. He knocked on the door and received nothing. He doesn't know on why he felt scared while staring at the bathroom door. He slowly walked towards it and the feeling just grew stronger.

"Ryuzaki?"

He was silently prayed that the door was turned the knob and pushed it open.

'Good. At least I won't have to break it.'

The moment he set his foot inside the room he paled.

In the tub was Sakuno, slowly sliding in. She was what scared him most was the fact that she was not moving at was totally submerged now and that woke him ran towards her and cover her with a towel he saw on the sink. She seemed to have inhaled some water that he needs to give a CPR. He felt slightly relived when she coughed up and woke up. She was clutching his shirt as if she was holding onto her dear life.

"Hey, do you feel all right?" he lightly shaked her.

Despite of lack of air she had the sense to nod. And it assured him she was all right yet he needs to be sure.

"I need to take you to the hospital," he started to carry her towards her bedroom.

She shook her head.

"No. I'm fine," she softly said. She hid her face on his shirt.

Embarrassment started to sink in the moment she realize that she was not wearing anything but a towel.

"No. You need to be checked. You hit your head,' his voice was cold.

"I just got a bump, Ryoma. I feel fine."

He gave her a scrutinizing gaze as if measuring the truth behind her statement. He deeply sighed.

"Okay, but I'll call Oishi-sempai for him to check up on you."

She just nodded in response.

"C-can you go out of my room now?"

His brow rose in question.

"I-I have to get dressed."

He didn't answer but he was coldly staring at her.

"Make sure not to lock your door," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Huh?"

"You have to leave it unlock.I don't trust you, you're too clumsy for your own you don't want a broken door leave it unlocked."

Then he was out of the room leaving her gaping for words.

'Was he worried about me?'

She felt quite happy about the thought.

The sweet part will be next chapter.. I'm sorry I have to finish this chapter as soon as I can or I'll lose the file.

Hope you enjoy it...

Read and review please...

=sakura21cherrie= 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

"It's just a bump," Oishi diagnosed. " Be a little bit careful, alright Sakuno-chan?"

Oishi gave her an open smile. Sakuno smiled sheepishly.

"I'm always careful!" she said in mock disbelief.

Ryoma snorted.

She stiffened at the sound. Did she just hear him snort? Did the Prince of Tennis snort? Un-fucking-believable!

She knew that he had been standing behind her while Oishi was checking on her bump. Oishi's mother-hen attitude, endears him to many. He was currently the assistant head doctor of the biggest hospital in all of Tokyo.

Ryoma called Oishi up when she was getting dress. It was a little awkward though when Ryoma keeps on checking on her every five minutes to see if she was resting on her bed after she got dressed. When Oishi arrived, Ryoma became distant again. It's something that had pissed her off, actually.

Since then, she hated this side of him. Barely talking, too cold and too controlling. But she admits that she also loved that side of him. He tends to do it before he speaks. He pretends to be cold for people not to bother him. And she knew that despite of his i-don't-care attitude he always know that he had the upper hand.

"If you are careful you wouldn't have that bump," Ryoma flatly said.

He never changed. He can't still take a joke. She mentally shook her head.

"I-I was distracted and I slipped," she softly said.

Ryoma smirked. He knew that he was the distraction.

"Good to hear I still have that effect on you," he teased.

Sakuno blushed a million times over yet she didn't bow down. She frowned despite the heat creeping through her cheeks.

"You're just to full of yourself! I can't believe you have the guts to be here when clearly you are not wanted!" she had raised her voice. He was really getting into her nerves.

A shot of pain crossed Ryoma's eyes. But it was barely there that she was not sure if it was there at all.

"Clearly you are not aware how much you needed me," he said in clam but dangerous voice.

"Clearly you don't understand the concept of "You're not wanted"," she said with clenched teeth. This man clearly can bring out the worse in her.

***

Oishi watched in amazement. The "couple" was bantering yet the sexual tension around them was so potent yet they seemed to not feel it.

Ryoma was his usual cocky self and clearly Sakuno was fed up with it. While Sakuno, on the other hand, was too caught up in feeling pissed that she didn't realized that Ryoma was too close for comfort.

"Wanting me is completely different from needing me and you know that Sa-ku-no," his lips was barely an inch away from hers.

"Stop being conceited, you jerk!" Sakuno snapped.

Ryoma just smirked clearly he wasn't moved. And if you'd ask Oishi he'll say that Ryoma was enjoying it. Sakuno was just too riled up and she was close to physically hurting Ryoma.

"Admit it, Sakuno, you missed me," he teased.

Sakuno's left brow arched in challenge.

"Admit it, Echizen-san, it's you who needed me," she debated.

'One point to Sakuno-chan!' Oishi cheered and decided to stop the duel.

"That's is enough, children!" Oishi broke their staring game. The "couple" simultaneously turned towards him. He was smiling widely.

"It's clear that you both missed each other," Oishi raised a brow challenging them to prove him wrong. "But please stop all the bantering before you kill each other! Sakuno, you need to take a rest. You're malnourished. You need to eat more. We, your senpais, had asked Ryoma to take care of you until you're well enough."

Sakuno almost protested but Oishi stopped her.

"I've brought you vitamins and some supplements. You have to take them twice everyday. No skipping of meals for you. And with that said, you need someone to remind you."

Oishi turned towards Ryoma.

"And you, Ryoma. Please don't add up to her stress. You need to make sure that she eats on time and takes her vitamins everyday."

The "couple" nodded.

"Very good! Now, I have to go. You can continue bantering or you can kiss and make up now," Oishi tease which earned Sakuno her flaming red cheeks and a naughty smirk from Ryoma.

***

A/N :

It's been a while since I have started wring again. It felt pretty good... 


	4. Chapter 4

_I just want to thank everyone for reading my works. At first, I'm a little bit hesitant to post anything here. Blame my confidence! Ha ha ha! I'm flattered of the fact that someone bothered to read them. It's been my hobby to weave stories since I was younger. They tend to be my little siblings' and cousins' bedtime stories. I didn't realize that they were enjoying it. Then came high school where my works became in demand due to some English project. Once college hit, I laid low. Losing confidence as time goes by. _

_I wanna learn more. I wanna share more and I wanna be more creative. My philosophy is : "I should like what I do and let others decide if they like it too."_

_Reading has been my vice since and writing became fascinating for me. I just hope that these works fascinate, intrigue and has caught your attention more. _

_When I posted my stories, I have never dreamed that people will read, favorite and even comment on them. Good or not so good comments are always welcome, at least I'll know what not to do._

_I have to apologize for not updating sooner. Work is just taking up my time. I'm so sorry. I just hope I can make it up to you once I started to write again._

_My friends are telling me to add a new platform. But I'm still gonna think about it._

_So, without further much ado, I'll give you the next chapter._

_*sakura21cherrie*_

**Chapter 4:**

Ryoma has been taking care of her for a week now. She doesn't want to admit it yet but she's getting used to it. But every encounter that they have ends up in an uproar of teasing and insults. Sakuno now know that the one person who she'd adore most can bring out feelings of hate and disgust.

Ryoma, on the other hand, was enjoying every bit of their interactions. She didn't realize how she'd affected him. Well let's just say that seeing her fuming or embarrassed was just too cute to pass. Yeah, I know. Ryoma has a fancy for cute things - one cute woman for that matter.

He has been very thoughtful though. He never forgot to remind her to eat or drink her vitamins. She's slowly getting back to her old self, everyone noticed. And all their senpais had one thought, Ryoma and Sakuno are good for each other.

***

Ryoma was getting bored. It has been a week since he'd played tennis. Well, he kinda forgot the sport for awhile since his mind was occupied by a lovely brunette. He wants to stretch his muscles and play a little. Sakuno was at her cafe and he wants to play with her. Not minding being seen in the public, since he technically ran off from the pro, he went out with his tennis bag.

Adorned in a red jacket, a white Ralph Lauren shirt and black cargo shorts, he went out of the Ryuzaki residence. Wearing his infamous cap and some rubber shoes he started to walk towards Sakuno's cafe, The Sweet Twists. He knew that she will protest in every step of the way yet deep inside him he knew that she'll give in, he hope so.

Ryoma reached the cafe in 15 minutes. And before he entered the cafe he saw her manning the register as she animatedly talked to an old lady. She had a lovely smile in her face. A smile she never gave him since he arrived. The old lady must have said something because she blushed. She looked healthier now. That's good.

He decided to come in when he saw that she was free of customer. The moment he entered the cafe, he was greeted by the scent of coffee and some other sweet smelling spices. He scanned the place and it was half full. Good. At least she'd had time for him. He saw her at the register writing something on her notebook.

She was simply enticing. And he was swooped. Then and there he knew that he had to have this girl come hell or high waters. He didn't notice that all females in the cafe were sighing dreamily as he pass them. His eyes were only focused on her and no one can take it away.

***

Sakuno was busy writing new recipies on her notebook at the cafe's register when she notices the audible sighing of all the females in the cafe. She didn't bother to look on who the person was until someone screamed.

"Oh my! That's Ryoma-sama!" a fangirl screeched in excitement.

Ryoma-sama.

She stiffened at the name. No way he's here. There's just no way.

Even if she told herself not to look up, her body seemed to be on autopilot. Her head slowly moved up and she was greeted by an amused cat-like eyes. the pile of fangirls are not thickening and it was almost starting a brawl for some of the girls. She saw that even her helpers has hearts in their eyes as they stared at the tennis prince.

She started to panic when the crowed had built up outside of the cafe. The girls are actually screaming their hearts out now.

"I love you, Ryoma-sama!" someone screamed.

But when she looked at the crowd again she found out that Ryoma was just simply staring at her. He wasn't bothered by the crowd as he continue to walk towards the counter.

He turned and went behind the counter until he was standing behind her. Her staffs' eyes went wide and the crowd quieted down.

"Hey," he greeted as he snake an arm around her waist.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He smirked.

"I wanna play tennis."

Sakuno's brows raised in question.

***

'Damn! Does she have to do that? She getting more and more irresistible every minute,' Ryoma painfully thought.

He saw how the fangirls glared at Sakuno and it was getting into him. He didn't mean to drag her into the limelight yet he can't stop himself from pulling her close to his side. Now as he stared at her questioning glare and her cute pout, he can't stop himself in giving him a quick peck on the lips. It earned him a cute blush from the woman in his arms as he smirked.

He hears shocked gasps inside the cafe which started some angry rumblings. He's getting irritated now. He knew he must stop it once and for all.

He stood straight, not letting go of Sakuno's waist.

"I'm not signing any autographs for now since I'm on vacation. My girlfriend and I needs to go now."

He then walked away towards the exit while he manhandled Sakuno.

Stunned was an understatement to what his revelation was.

He dragged her out of the cafe to the street courts. She pushed away from Ryoma the moment they arrived at the courts.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

_A/N_

_Our little heroine became a Ryoma's little spitfire... Ohoho... I just wanted to make Sakuno someone you can't bully about. Clearly people change... :)_

_Please read and review. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Ryoma flinched. She was furious, he knows. But as if to infuriate her further, Ryoma just shrugged. And it had irritated her furthermore. She knew that after that "show" people will ask.

"You are such a jerk!" she growled and stomped her feet like a little girl.

"I'm bored. I want to play tennis," he flatly stated. "With you."

"You dragged me out of my cafe all the way here because you want to play tennis?!Ugh! You should've just asked!" she furiously screamed.

"How the hell would I do that if you are avoiding me like the plague?!" he's getting impatient now. His arms are way too rusty for his own good.

Sakuno stared silent. She knew that she can't blame him for earlier. She can't just stop herself from blurting out. Deep inside her she wants him to feel what she's feeling. The hurt of knowing he was getting married. The pain of seeing him but she couldn't touch him. The longing to tell him she loves him. She can not understand his reason to be in Japan at all. He never explained why he ran off of the tournament to be in Japan. He never informed her on why he was staying at her house instead of a hotel. And worse of all why he was bullying and teasing her all the time. Well, she never gave him time to explain. But knowing the cocky prince, he'll never tell her anyways.

She just sighed in resignation. She has been avoiding him for quite awhile now. She didn't realize that he would notice. She was just getting tired in appearing furious at him if all she wants to do was to run to him and give him a kiss or something. She felt guilty though. He was nothing but good to her - reminding her to eat and preparing her food. And what does she do in return?

Alright! She then decided to be more tolerant. She'll have to be nice.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at him with guilt across her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she said as she bowed down to avoid looking at him.

She was just scared to see the hate or anger in his eyes. A tear was starting to form at the edge of her eyes.

Damn! She can't let him see her like this. But a sob escaped her lips.

Damn! He can't take the guilt he saw in Sakuno's eyes. He didn't intend to say those words yet out of frustration, he did. He was new at this thing. He never tried to please anybody. Except his mom. Yet he wants this clumsy, wobbly hips, pigtailed woman to be happy. And it isn't too much to ask though, since what ever makes her happy brought joy to him too.

But now, he was hurting her. He knew. And it simply tore his heart.

Yes, the Tennis Prince has a soft spot for the pigtailed brunette. Oh how he wish he'd know how to tell her. It's just that everything he say or do came out terribly wrong.

He was drawn out of his reverie when he heard a sob.

Uh oh! He can't handle the tears.

"Hey," he move forward and touched her head.

When she looked up, he hooked his fingers under her chin and pulled her closer to him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He felt her nod.

"Can we start over?"

_A/N_

_I'm sorry. I know this is short. I've got an hour to write._  
><em>So sorry...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :

"Can we start over?"

She was staring at the amber cat-like eyes in front of her. Never did she found it so amazingly warm and pleading. Yes. The Prince was asking for a chance. Though confusion was starting to cloud her thoughts, Sakuno slowly nodded. If she's being honest, she wants to know him more. She wants him to be near and she wants him to stay. She knows that it could led hear to another broken heart, but she'll gladly take it just to spend time with him.

All thoughts of hurt pushed back in her mind, she nodded in approval. Everything be damned but she loved and STILL love this man!

Well, today seemed to a day of new discoveries because the moment she nodded her approval, Ryoma smiled. Take note, it wasn't a smirk.

And without a word, things seemed to be more lighter for them both.

-*-*-

"Let's start?"

"Um... I don't have a racket..."

Ryoma turned towards the bench and took out another red tennis racket from his back.

"Here, use this."

Sakuno, blushed. She knew how important his tennis equipments are. Surely he was not sure to let her borrow it, right?

"Um... E-Echizen-san?"

Ryoma raised a brow. Not liking what he heard.

"What happened to 'Ryoma-kun'?"

"Huh?" completely lost to their conversation, she looked at him in confusion.

'She's really slow,' he mentally slapped his head. 'Didn't she know I hate it when she calls me Echizen-san?'

But he had to admit, she really is cute when confused.

'Oh shit! I'm getting sappier by the minute!Ugh!'

It took her awhile to process his question and realized she'd called him 'Echizen-san'.

"U-Um... I-I'm s-sorry, R-Ryoma-kun" she stuttered. Her face started to blush with a deeper red.

Upon hearing his name, he smirked. Definitely loving how she said it.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"W-Well, I'm not that good of a tennis player. I-I might ruin this," she said as she slightly held the racket forward.

"Would you rather play with your barehands?"

Sakuno shook her head no.

"Then let's start," he said as he turned his back on her.

-*-*-

The whole day has been fun for Sakuno. And she knew that Ryoma was enjoying too. He'd became his normal self. Emotionless and bored for most of the time yet he never stopped teaching her. Yes, their valley ended up to be a one on one coaching session. Being Ryoma, he always notice her wobbly hips, if not her long hair or her being clumsy. And everytime he sends back a volley, she doesn't know exactly how her butt ended up kissing the floor. And even her butt's a little sore, she had the most fun in years.

"Mada mada dane," that was the last thing he said after he decided to end the probably noticed that she was already short of breath and had decided to stop.

"You want some Ponta, Ryoma-kun?" she asked after he had finished fixing his things.

He nodded. But what had her eyes wide was when he took her right hand and entertwined their fingers together as he pulled her to the vendo machine. His hand was twice as big as hers yet it was warm and pretty comfortable. She was still staring at their hands when she noticed that Ryoma had stopped and was staring at their entwined hands while the Ponta in his free hand yet it was still unopened. A frown was starting on his brows.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun? Why haven't you opened the can yet?" she confusedly asked.

He stood silent. Then he looked at her with a bored face and then he looked down at their hands again.

"I don't wanna let go," he softly said.

Heat creep through her face as she realized what he meant. But then she knew she has to do something.

She shyly smiled at him.

"I can hold it for you while you open it, if you like?"

He nodded as he handed the can and opened it. He motioned for her to drink first which she did. When she handed him back the can, he automatically drank from it. Not really thinking that she had drank from it. It led her to blush even more.

Ryoma was peeking at her while he was drinking and he can't take his eyes off of her. She was cute then when they were in junior high. But she grew up to be very pretty. She remained simply and she was just too naive for her own sake. But as he stared more he became more aware of her. Her lips was still a little bit moist because of the Ponta and she has a little Ponta mustache on her upper lip.

'Would it taste as sweet as Ponta?' he thought.

He almost groaned when he saw her tongue touched her upper lip as if to wipe away the moist but it fell short.

'Oh shit' he cursed but then he was not able to stop himself.

He just realized that he had dropped the can of Ponta and was not hungrily wiping off the Ponta mustache off of Sakuno's lips using his own.

A/N

Sorry for the mistakes in grammar.


End file.
